darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Jung Fei Wu
Physical Description Race Human Height 5'10 Age 20 Weight 165lbs. Gender Male Size Medium Class Marksman Eyes Brown, normal Level 15 Hair Black, straight but unkempt Abilities and Combat Ability Stats Ability Gen Base Modified Bonus Strength 14 14 14 2 Dexterity 16 18 18 4 Constitution 14 14 14 2 Intelligence 10 10 10 0 Wisdom 15 16 16 3 Charisma 8 8 8 -1 Movement 30 30 30 Saves Save Save Bonus Base Ability Modifier Fortitude 7 5 2 Reflex 13 9 4 Will 12 9 3 Battle Capacity HP AC Touch AC DR Crit. Avoid Init. P. Pts. A. Pts. 99 22 14 1/- 10% 4 70 12 Attacks Type 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Base 15 10 5 - - Melee 17 12 7 - - Ranged 19 14 9 - - Unarmed 17 12 7 - - Grapple 17 12 7 - - Ranged Attacks Weapon Dmg Dice Dmg Bonus Attk Bonus 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Crit Rng Crit Mult. Legendary Composite Longbow 1d8+1d4(ectoplasm) 5 3 22 17 12 - - 20 3 Melee Attacks Weapon Dmg Dice Dmg Bonus Attk Bonus 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Crit Rng Crit Mult. Short Sword 1d6 4 2 19 14 9 - - 19 2 Unarmed Attacks Weapon Dmg Dice Dmg Bonus Attk Bonus 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Crit Rng Crit Mult. Fists 1d3 2 2 19 14 9 - - - - Skills Skill Total Bonus Ranks Stat Bonus Add. Bonus Climb 4 1 2 1 Listen 9 6 3 Spot 14 10 3 1 Balance 6 2 4 Concentrate 5 3 2 Escape Artist 8 3 4 1 Sneak 21 12 4 5 Intimidate 1 2 -1 Jump 4 2 2 Knowledge(Psionics) 1 1 0 Open Lock 13 9 4 Perform 0 1 -1 Sense Motive 19 16 3 Use Rope 5 2 3 Ride 3 0 3 Swim 4 2 2 Heal 3 0 3 Survival 3 0 3 Feats, Talents, and Powers Feats and Talents Feat/Talent Effect Value Description Natural Archer +1 attk +1 dmg using bows and crossbows, +1 AC vs arrows. Point Blank Shot +1 attk/dmg(30 ft.) +1 attk for ranged attacks within 30 feet. Weapon Focus(Longbow, Composite) 1 attk +1 attk with weapon Precise Shot - No penalty for attacks into melee Rapid Shot - Make an additional attack, but all attacks have -2 penalty. Evade Arrows 1 +1 dodge vs arrows. Cover Fire DC 17 concentration Distract enemy in melee causing them to make concentration check Weapon Proficiency, light - - Weapon Proficiency, ranged martial - - Weapon Proficiency, simple - - Armor Proficiency, light - - Armor Proficiency, buckler - - Dragon Friend +4 diplomacy, +2 ride, +4 fear save +4 diplomacy vs dragon, +2 ride dragon, +4 save vs dragon fear. Psionic Meditation - Regaining psionic focus is a move action. Psionic Shot +2d6 dmg +2d6 dmg to ranged attack. Expends psionic focus. Many Shot - As standard action, fire 2, +1 for every +6 BAB, arrows at -4 penalty. Every arrow after 2nd get cumulative -2 penalty. Improved Rapid Shot - Ignore -2 penalty for rapid shot Far Shot - Increases bow range increment by 1/2 and doubles thrown range increment Hawkeye - +1 Spot; +20ft. to precision ranged attacks(such as Point Blank Shot) Improved Precise Shot - Ignore AC bonus for less than total cover; ignore miss chance for less than total concealment. Powers Power Effect Duration(rnds) PP. Cost Description Precognition, Offensive +1 attk 90 1 Bonus to attack rolls. Additional 3 pp. to add +1 attk. Prescience, Offensive +2 dmg 90 1 Bonus to damage. Additional 3 pp. to add +1 dmg. Wind Reader +3 attk 9 0 Wisdom bonus to damage whenever gain psionic focus. Wall Walker - 90 3 Walk up vertical surface and traverse ceilings. Move at half-speed and can't jump. Trick Shot - 1 1 Perform stunt using one small object. Additional 1 pp. for each additional object affected. 1st Bow Syle: Force-Charged Fletching - 1 1 On hit, perform trip attack using wisdom bonus. Against prone target, DC10+wisdom to stand. Ephemeral Bolt - 90 3 Create 1d4 bolts that do dmg+1d4(force) to normal and ephemeral target. 1d4 to incorporeal targets. No delayed damage to ephemeral. Chameleon +10 sneak 900 1 +10 to hide. Metaphysical Weapon 1 100 1 Give weapon +1/+1 enhancement bonus. Alternatively, can give +1/+1 enhancement to fifty arrows Arrow Knows the Way 1 11 5 Ranged attacks follow a path you imagine. Ignore range increment penalties and bonuses from cover(though total cover stills blocks attack). Augment 3= ignore concealment. Augment 6 = ignore all miss chances. 2nd Bow Style: Lightning Draw 1 N/A 0 One additional attack at maximum attack bonus when using Many Shot, Greater Many Shot, or Rapid Shot. Zealous Fury 5 1 7 Gain +5 to attack rolls for 1 rnd. Augment 5 = +5 atk. Augment 4 = +1 rnd duration. Physical Acceleration - 14 7 Gain +1 attk, AC, and reflex save; get 1 extra attack at highest attk 3rd Bow Style: Burst Arrow - 1 1 Expend psionic focus; until end of turn, can 1 PP/arrow to do arrow's damage in 5' radius and lay down caltrops over that area. Can't crit. Truevenom Weapon - 150 7 Weapon causes additional 1d8 Con dmg and another 1d8 Con after 1 min. Effective until end of duration, discharged, or weapon removed from grip. Equipment and Gear Equipment Gear and Items Background These are sketch notes of Jung Fei Wu’s background. These paragraphs are built as stream of consciousness bullet points; so the order needs to be cleaned up some. Born Xyrad ran Illiadanno Mae sul Dul’Xaza under the sign of the wolf in the noble House of Illiadanno. Five Nations of Illigyr have a twelve symbol zodiac, where each of the symbols cover a span of 1.5 years each. The sign of the wolf is attached to the personality of being free-spirited, a loner, and a survivalist. Those born under the sign of the wolf are typically have a problem with authority and traditions. A wolf is capable of living under a variety of conditions, easily adapting to changes. Also, a wolf typically will not seek after wealth, except for practical purposes, nor is the wolf adept at holding wealth to any significant degree, not really cherishing position or prestige. In this regard, the wolf tends toward pragmatism. While the wolf does not hold to authoritative traditions, he is not without his own principles, ethics, and morals. Essentially, the wolf is a loner that walks her own path. She may carry a cub with her, which is the only thing that she will prize and cherish, but otherwise, the wolf travels alone. Other signs are the tree/flower(depends on the interpretation), the owl, the ox, the snake/worm(again depending on interpretation), the archer, the rabbit, the fish, the dragon, the cat/lion, the spider/scorpion, the rat. The symbols, periods, and details of the zodiac are subject to change as they need to be redesigned. At the age of 15, as part of a political marriage into the House of Grand Matron Satasha rel Delarossa, Xyrad was betrothed to the Second Matron Xyristasia jin Delarossa (Xyristasia, a 90 year old xeph, is well-known for her harem of young men). Xyrad rebelled, vociferously, against the idea of marriage to a “perverted, wizened, old crone”. Unfortunately, this was said in the presence of Grand Matron Delarossa and Second Matron Xyristasia jin Delarossa, which, of course, they were none too happy about. This immediately halted the negotiations for House Illiadanno to merge into House Delarossa. The head matron of Illiadanno was completely wroth with Xyrad and exiled him from the house. As a further measure of disgracing Xyrad, the head matron Illiadanno declared Xyrad dead and “absent” from the house(dead and absent is often the euphemism for excommunication). While Xyrad was not the most handsome youth, he was well-fit as a result of his constant archery training—the House Illiadanno is famous for its skill and talent in archery. In fact, Xyrad was the most gifted archer that had been in the house in a while, which is significant considering the house is known for its archery. While the Grand Matron did not care too much for Xyrad’s face, she was definitely impressed with his physical build. The House Illiadanno had fallen upon some financial troubles with excessive debt and lagging income, there just was not as much interest in archery training as there had been during the Three Nations War, 50 years ago. In order to solve the House’s financial woes, the Head Matron Illiadanno signed a Treaty of Merger with the House Delarossa. As a condition of forming such a treaty, it was necessary that Illiadanno marry one of its sons to a daughter of House Delarossa. The choice was made that Second Matron Xyristasia jin Delarossa would be married to Xyrad. In his travels, Xyrad came across the sailing term “Junkt shei”, which means “cast away”. He decided the pervert the pronunciation as Jung Fei. He later learned the word “huu” as meaning “one”, in the sense of a person. So combining, he derived the name Jung Fei Wu, as his own way as saying “one who has cast away”. Knowing that his excommunication means that he would never be allowed to be seen in public ever again, which means that he becomes open to abuse and mistreatment, Xyrad runs away from home. However, he decides to take with him one of the lesser heirlooms of the house, the superior bow of his father Eron ran Dul’Xaza, and some pocket money from the coffers of the House. Xyrad disguised himself so not to be recognized in public and risk being returned to the house, where he would receive severe punishment for embarrassing the House by not being “dead and absent”. Xyrad stowed away on a shipping vessel traveling into the Xalar Empire. It was on this vessel that he learned the words that later became his new identity. After forming this new identity, Xyrad, now Jung Fei Wu, finds an archery master in the Xalar Empire and remains under the master’s tutelage for 2 years. After that, Jung Fei became a free-wanderer and mercenary for the remaining 3 years after. Notes Earlier, I had thought of making Jung Fei a sniper/assassin. I've since backed up on the assassin part due to the potential repercussions of introducing explicit assassination into the campaign; also, I hadn't thought of a way that Jung Fei can protect himself from other sniper/assassin marksmen(critical thing to know how to defeat your own trade). However, I've still kept the idea of him being a sniper and potentially falling into significant military service as such, hence the agreement he made with Lord Berthan and his decision to build the dojo/academy for training other marksmen. The concept of Jung Fei as a sniper is further re-enforced with the decision to take the far shot feat in requirement to the eventual hawkeye feat at level 14(hawkeye adds +1 to spot and extends precision shots limited to 30 feet, such as point blank and sneak attack, by 20 feet). The end result is that Jung Fei will have a 225 ft. range increment and by capable of point blank shots from 50 feet. Now, while that's all well and good, I would rather find a way to increase Jung Fei's shot multiplicity, with little to no penalty, further or significantly increase his damage per shot. I'd be willing to pass on the far shot/hawkeye combo as it does seem, at least in half, redundant with "arrow knows the way". Category: Campaign Category: Player Characters